guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tournament reward point
Nobody knows what sort of rewards are available yet? :go here: http://img403.imageshack.us/img403/4905/fancyweapons1dq8.jpg Misfate 18:15, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::And it'll take *ages* to earn anything. I think (according to someone's calculations) you'd have to place 1st in every daily AT for a few months in hero battles to get a set of armor... it's pretty ridiculous. -Auron 18:20, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Worst part is its for an individual pvp character not account wide.DVDA 00:52, 26 May 2007 (CDT) I don't really know best way to format it so ill post what i know in the talk. Golden flame of balth gives 3k Balth faction and costs 15 tournament reward points. Basic weapons cost 10 reward points and basic armor cost 20 reward points. You need to have bought 50 basic weapons in order to be able to purchase fancy and purchase 50 fancy to purchase exotic. Same for basic to fancy armor.76.200.180.141 01:02, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Well i got 16 reward pts for 19th in a AT, im not sure what the formula is, but i was 4 pts off a basic armour...also, the basic armours are: Elite , Luxon, Kurzick, for an assassin--203.129.53.159 05:06, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Wrong Name Why the hell is this article called Tournament reward points? They are just called Reward Points. And next to that you can't even find this article when searching on Reward Point(s) or Tournament Reward Point's'. :So search for Reward Point or Tournament Reward Point? We don't name things plurals, and we don't do the (s) thing. --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:18, 26 June 2007 (CDT) oh dear stub so like... how many do you get? do you have to like win more than on part of tourny. how exactly are these given out?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:56, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :I would like to know how to get these as well. i think that some one with a bit more pvp experience then i have (0) should add a bit to this article. maybe how to get them and how many you get? just a thought -Blaster 20:59, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Point scaling The amount of TRPs rewarded is dependent on where you place in the tournament. Your tournament placing is calculated by a point system within the tournament. I'm not sure how that system works. We speculated that your tournament victory points go up pending the rating difference between your guild and your opponent's, much like rating changes in GvG, but that didn't seem to work out either. We won the first round vs. a similarly ranked team and earned 3.000 points. Whoever the top (#17 or so) guild in the tournament was received 3.500 points for their victory, despite being the highest ranked guild in the tournament. At one point we were behind another guild by one thousandth of a point (0.001) which seemed absurd, but we couldn't figure it out. All we saw consistently is teams being given 0.500 points for a loss. If anyone has a link to how the points are calculated I'd love to know. Anyway, the first day we AT'd we went 1/3 in a 4-rounder and received 18 TRPs each. The next day we went 2/2 and got 21. Today we went 3/1 and got 64. I didn't pay attention to our ranked placing in the tournament on the first two days, but today we came in second and got triple the points for just one more victory than yesterday. If anyone wants to speculate on a pattern of points that goes from 18 to 21 to 64, feel free. That's all I have to go off of for now. Ethigenetic 08:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC)